


Legends of Tomorrow Hunger Games AU

by Batmaniscool22



Series: Captain Canaryverse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Book 3: Mockingjay, Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, Captain Canary, F/M, Hunger Games, Hunger Games AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmaniscool22/pseuds/Batmaniscool22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hunger Games alternate universe. Captain Canary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends of Tomorrow Hunger Games AU

“Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 75th Hunger Games begin!” the voice of Gideon alerted Sara. She looked, seeing that the 30-second gong was going to ring. Where could she move? Sara’s mind was clouded. Tommy, bloody and beaten by the Peacekeepers, filled her mind. What was happening to him now? All Sara wanted was for time to stop, for her to collapse and cry, but Tommy would want her to be strong. Tommy risked everything to undermine Vandal Savage by turning her black wedding dress into Canary plumage. And she had a feeling that the rebels, empowered by Tommy, must be fighting that very moment. This was Sara’s act of rebellion by refusing to play the games by the Capitol’s rules. Sara couldn’t make any sense of her surroundings. Her vision cleared and she looked around. Blue-green water, white sun, and a pink sky. Forty feet away, was the glistening gold horn of Cornucopia. It was sitting on a circular island that had twelve strips of land radiating from it like a wheel. Two tributes were balanced on separate metal plates between the spokes. Sara’s partner was the man from 8. Beyond the water, was a beach, and beyond was a dense jungle. Sara scanned the water, looking for Leonard, but he was probably blocked from view. Sara dipped her hands in the azure water, grabbing a handful. She licked it. Definitely saltwater. Just like the water Leonard and Sara encountered during their tour of District 4. Bang! The noise of the gong alerted Sara, and she jumped into the water. She noticed it was on the warm side, and her body was light. Probably the salt. Sara saw that most of the tributes were still on their plates. Sara, now thinking like a Career, knew that the first thing to do was get a weapon. Unlike last year, when the supplies were scattered, the supplies were in a pile. Sara’s eyes caught two bo staffs, and grabbed them before anyone else could. Sara heard someone behind her, and got in position to fight. Oliver Queen stood a few feet away with a bow and arrow at the ready. He grins. “You can swim, too?” “Yeah,” Sara answered “I have a big bathtub.” Oliver cocked his head and said “You like the arena so far?” “No. But you must, being from Lian Yu and all. Must’ve been built all for you.” Sara bitterly said. Probably, considering most victors couldn’t swim. District 4 had a large advantage. One moment Oliver and Sara were frozen, sizing each other up. “Lucky we’re allies, right?” Oliver said with a smile. Sara was about to throw a bo staff in his eye, but noticed a gold band he was wearing on his wrist with an hourglass carved into it. She remembered seeing Rip wearing it on the train. Sara knew that Rip probably gave it to Oliver so Sara could trust the archer. Why didn’t he tell her and Leonard? Behind them, they heard footsteps. “Sure. Whatever!” Sara snapped. “Duck!” Oliver yelled. Sara ducked, seeing Oliver’s arrow zip by, hitting the man from 5 in the head. “Don’t trust the guys from One and Two,” Oliver explained as he slipped a sword into his quiver. “They’re bad news.” Sara knew that was true. “Let’s take one side.” Sara said. He nodded, and ducked behind the Cornucopia on the opposite side. Sara inspected the pile on her side. She turned, seeing Clyde Mardon and Damien Darhk closing in. The pile contained guns, machine guns, maces, axes, strange objects that she didn’t recognize, bo staffs, arrows, and bows. “I just see weapons!” she yelled to Oliver. “Me too!” Oliver yelled back. “Grab anything and go!” she replied. Sara threw a knife at Damien, who ducked and laughed when it landed in the water. Clyde, however, got a knife in the leg and fell into the water. Sara grabbed two extra bo staffs, three knifes, and an awl. She met up with Oliver, slipping a sword into his quiver, and trying to put as many arrows in his quiver as possible. The pair saw Slade Wilson swimming towards them. Sara threw a knife at him, missing and hitting his belt. “Let’s go.” Sara said to Oliver. They ran down a land strip, just as Slade, Damien, Clyde, and Mark all met up at the Cornucopia, picking over the weapons. No doubt they would form an alliance. Sara saw Leonard, still on his metal plate. Sara was ready to hand her weapons to Oliver and swim over to him. “I’ll get him.” Oliver calmly answered. Sara was suddenly suspicious. “No, I’ll do it.” Sara insisted. “No, I’ll do it,” Oliver patted Sara’s stomach. “Remember the baby?” Oh. I’m supposed to be pregnant. Sara remembered. Oliver leaped into the the water. “Cover me.” he said before handing Sara his weapons and swimming over to Leonard. Sara raised her bo staffs, ready to fight if needed. She saw old Moira Queen swimming over to them. Oliver reached Leonard and was beginning to tow him over to Sara. When they reached land, Sara pulled Leonard out of the water. “Hello again,” he planted a kiss on her cheek. “We’ve got company.” “I know,” Sara commented with a slight tone of sarcasm. “Rip must be so proud.” “Is she an ally?” Leonard pointed at Moira, still making her way over to them. “I think. Moira’s fishhooks are useful.” Sara answered. “Well, you did want her.” Leonard replied. “Good,” Oliver said as he scooped her out of the water. “She’s a good choice.” Moira tugged on Sara’s sleeve and asked for the awl. Sara placed it in her hands. Moira jumped onto Oliver’s back, still holding the awl. Thirty feet away, Ray was struggling to stay afloat. Sara knew there was no point in getting Ray and Felicity. Ray was to far away, and Sara couldn’t see Felicity. Oliver probably would kill them anyway. Sara handed Leonard a knife and a strange gray and blue gun. As soon as Moira got comfortable on Oliver’s back, the team set off. They swam to shore, into the dense greenery that was jungle. Sara remembered seeing a Hunger Games with jungle. The humidity hung in the air, causing Sara’s hair to stick to the back of her neck. Colorful flowers sat combined with greenery. Leonard took the lead, cutting through plants with his knife. Oliver was behind him, still carrying Moira. Soon, the heat combined with the humidity, caused everyone to become short of breath. Sara turned around, seeing that the Cornucopia had bodies around it, floating in the sea or on land. Figures were still battling. Sara suddenly decided that it was better to just get it over with and kill Oliver. There really was no point in letting him linger, because she knew it would get harder to kill him when she would know him better. Oliver stood, tense, waiting for her to make the first move. For a second, Sara and Oliver stood still, ready to battle. Leonard stepped in between them. “How many are dead?” he asked. Move, stupid. Sara thought. “Six or seven. They’re still fighting,” Oliver answered. “Let’s keep moving. We need water.” Sara shuddered, reminded of her Games, where she nearly died of dehydration. Okay, so far Oliver’s been useful. Sara thought. He did get approved by Rip. They went about a mile before Sara noticed something. A wall. She could see the forcefield. Sara was about to yell to Leonard before he raised his knife to cut some leaves. There was a loud static noise. Leonard’s body was flung back to the ground. Sara ran over to him. She yelled his name, shook his body. “Leonard!” She pressed her ear against his chest. Silence.


End file.
